In many exhibitions rare or delicate works are displayed; for example, rare manuscripts are often exhibited for public viewing. Generally such articles are placed in large floor mounted display cases. Such display cases are generally permanently assembled and cannot be taken apart for storage and/or shipping if used on a traveling exhibition, or when the exhibition terminates.
Most display cases comprise a top and four side panels which are held in the configuration by pre-formed corner pieces, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 1,030,444. Such corner pieces may be expensive, detract from the appearance of the case, require permanent assembly of the case, and/or decrease the viewing area.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a new and improved transparent display case which is easily fabricated for display purposes and easily disassembled for either storage or shipment.